Two Hearts
by Suicune Gem
Summary: After losing his diary which contains his darkest secret, Cliff is attacked by a mysterious man dressed in black. Gray struggles with his feelings for Cliff, and Ann and Popuri are dragged in the middle. CliffxGray. Warning - malexmale relationship!
1. Cliff

**Welcome to my first Harvest Moon story.  
A multi-chapter one at that too! Let's just hope I actually have the motivation to write it all.  
****This story is a CliffxGray, therefore it is a BOYxBOY relationship. If you do not like this, then click the back button immediately.  
I hope you enjoy this story, and please review if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or else there would have been an option for yaoi/yuri ,marriage in EVERY Harvest Moon game.**

* * *

"Oh no, I'm done for!" I thought, distraught, as I felt the abnormal empty space in THAT pocket of my jacket. I slumped onto the forest floor, just behind Gotz's house, and held my head in my hands, wincing as I grabbed my long brown hair a little too tightly.

"How could I have lost my diary?" I said out loud to myself, miserably. "If anybody finds it, my secret might be spread around town!"

I knew I shouldn't have kept a diary. It was just asking for trouble! If Elli hadn't suggested I keep a diary to write my feelings in when I collapsed due to stress that one winter, this would never have happened. Terror struck me as I thought of what Gray would say if he found out. He'd never speak to me again! Tears filled my eyes as I thought of how terrible my life would be without Gray. Since I came to Mineral Town just over a year ago, Gray has been my roommate.

At first, we never spoke, due to the fact that we both have rather shy personalities. Then the innkeeper's rather loud daughter, Ann started coming up to visit us more often than usual, and we started talking to each other because of her. We found a lot of common ground with each other, just interests such as music, favourite television programs and etcetera. We soon became inseparable, and the town started treating us as if we were twins – we were never just Gray or just Cliff, it was Cliff and Gray, because we are barely ever apart, besides when Gray has to go to work, of course. This whole platonic relationship ended when Gray and I were walking back upstairs after having a meal at the bar, and I tripped over the top step of the stairs, twisting my ankle badly in the process. Being the not-so-manly guy I am, I burst into tears, and Gray, alarmed, scooped me up bridal style and carried me into our room, laying me down on the sofa and tending to my sore ankle, before giving me a bear hug and telling me I was going to be fine and that I could give the waterworks a run for their money. It was then I fell in love with him. When he then sat next to me to watch TV, I spent the whole time watching him, and thinking about how handsome he was without his hat covering his bright blue eyes. I blushed when I realized how cute he looked with messy hat hair, and then I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. Gray then looked at me oddly, and my eyes widened, and I started to stutter.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, smirking, before turning his head back to the TV.

I snapped out of my daydream after that, and looked at the watch on my wrist, before jumping up with a start.

"Eight o'clock! Gray's going to be wondering where I am!" I shouted to nobody in particular, startling a few birds out of the surrounding trees. I dashed out of the forest, making a vow to myself to forget about my diary for today. Besides, I have all day to look for it tomorrow, don't I? I sprinted towards the in, saying a quick hello to a rather irritated looking Popuri and her brother Rick as they walked past. I burst through the doors of the inn, making the people in there jump and turn around at the sudden intrusion.

"Cliff, there you are! Gray and I were wondering where you'd gotten to then! Hurry, the food's starting to go cold!" cried Ann, as I trudged, panting, over to the table that I usually at my tea at with Gray, Ann and occasionally, Ann's best friend Popuri.

"Cliff, where were you?" Gray asked in his gruff, deep voice.

"O-oh ... uh ... I lost t-track of time, you see ... the stars were ... uh ... real pretty, yeah! I was stargazing, that's where I was!" I stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Gray or Ann.

"Right..." said Gray, sceptically, giving me a strange look. I blushed, and decided to change the topic, to avoid either of them enquiring further.

"Ann, how come Popuri's not eating with us tonight?" I asked, "I saw her walking home with Rick, but she looked really irritated"

"She was going to eat with us, but then Rick came in and started arguing with her, so she got really mad and stormed back home" explained Ann.

"Figures," I said, rolling my eyes. That was a pretty much weekly occurrence in Mineral Town, and nobody even batted an eyelid any more.

Tea was rather awkward, as I only gave single word answers to anything Gray asked me, so in the end, Ann just did all the talking for us. Soon enough, the inn closed for the night, so we all trudged upstairs to bed. Normally, Gray and I watch TV before bed, but when he closed the door to our room behind him, I turned to him and told him that I was too tired and that I was going to bed, and rushed off before he could even get a word in. I had my second shower of the day, before going to bed, avoiding eye contact with Gray as I passed him on the way to my bed. I climbed into the cold, hard bed, feeling paranoid about the loss of my diary. I also had a feeling that Gray was watching me, probably because of my strange behaviour tonight. After a couple of hours, the room went silent and dark as Gray switched off the TV, and I tensed up as I heard Gray walk towards my bed instead of his own. I pretended to be asleep in case he asked me any questions I didn't want to answer. It must have convinced him that I was asleep, because, to my surprise, he bent down, stroked my hair softly, and thank Goddess that it was dark, because I turned beet red. Gray whispered in my ear:

"I don't know what was up with you tonight, buddy, but I WILL find out"

* * *

**A/N. So how was it? Bad? Awful? Decent?  
I don't find myself to be a particularly good story-writer - I get great images and scenes in my head, but I have very lousy wording. I would have chosen to draw this as a doujinshi IF I had a scanner, or IF I wasn't absolutely awful at digital art.  
I would appreciate it greatly if you told me what you think of the story. Bear in mind I am not a consistent writer, and I have the attention span of a gnat, so don't be surprised if I don't update for a while after the next three or so chapters.**


	2. Gray

**Welcome to Chapter Two, if you've got this far! (Which isn't far at all...)  
Let me explain the lack of an inventive chapter name. Each chapter is in one of four character's point of view. Two, obviously being Cliff and Gray, and the other two probably aren't that hard to guess if you look at the last chapter and this chapter. I find it rather tedious when there is a point of view change in every other line (an exaggeration, I know) of a story, so I decided to write a chapter in each person's point of view (not necessarily in a perfect order of Person 1, Person 2, Person 3 and Person 4). I also apologize, rather late for the unimaginative title of the story. I'm terrible with thinking up titles, so if I actually do think of a better name, I'll change it.  
Another thing, like I said, since each chapter is in a different point of view, some of the events may overlap, so if you find this rather dull, I aplogize in advance.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, I told you this last chapter.

* * *

"Where the HELL is Cliff?" I groaned, leaning back on my chair, "I'm HUNGRY!"

"Gray, is all you care about your stomach?" Ann said, glaring at me with her chin propped up in her hands.

"Just be patient, I'm sure he'll arrive in a minute! You know what Cliff's like, he's such a daydreamer!" said Popuri.

Just at that moment, Rick burst through the door, and made a beeline straight for Popuri, who turned round, and narrowed her big pink eyes at him.

"Ricky, what are you doing here? I told you that I was having tea with Ann, Gray and Cliff!" she whined.

"Po, you never eat at home any more, and you're neglecting your duties with the chickens!" Rick said, crossing his arms and scowling at Popuri.

Popuri huffed at him before saying "As a matter of fact, I did my chicken duties today actually, and THEN I came to the inn to see Ann, and even ask mum, she'll tell you what I've just said! I'm nearly twenty, Rick; I don't need you following me around nagging me wherever I go!"

"You certainly don't act your age!" snapped Rick, glaring.

Popuri lost whatever patience she had with Rick, and jumped up, shoving him out of the way, before storming out of the inn.

"I hate to say it, Ricky boy, but Po's right. She's not a baby any more, no matter how much you like to think she is," said Ann, raising an eyebrow at Rick. Rick just scrunched his face up even more than it already was, and stormed out after Popuri. I saw this as my golden opportunity, as Popuri had left her baked corn behind, and I immediately guzzled it down, not even bothering to ask Ann beforehand.

"Gray, you fatso!" cried Ann, laughing at me when I looked at her, face stuffed full of corn. I stuck my tongue out at her, which happened to be plastered in chewed up corn, which she pulled a disgusted face at. Neither of us talked while I finished up eating, and we sat waiting for Cliff once more. After about ten minutes, he burst through the inn doors, causing the whole of the inn's population to look at him strangely.

"Cliff, there you are! Gray and I were wondering where you'd gotten to then! Hurry, the food's starting to go cold!" cried Ann, as he sat himself in front of us, panting.

"Cliff, where were you?" I asked, slightly irritated at his tardiness.

"O-oh ... uh ... I lost t-track of time, you see ... the stars were ... uh ... real pretty, yeah! I was stargazing, that's where I was!" he stuttered pathetically, avoiding eye contact with Ann and I.

I nodded, not believing a word he said. "Right..." I said, deciding to drop it for now.

"Ann, how come Popuri's not eating with us tonight?" he asked, "I saw her walking home with Rick, but she looked really irritated"

"She was going to eat with us, but then Rick came in and started arguing with her, so she got really mad and stormed back home" explained Ann.

"Figures," he said, rolling his eyes. I chuckled at his comment.

As we got further into our meal, Cliff's behaviour just got stranger and stranger. He avoided my eyes at all costs, and instead of his usual chatty nature around me and Ann, he started giving monosyllabic answers, but thankfully, Ann relieved the tension a bit and took over, talking about how her day had been, about Popuri's new chickens and Manna's Gossip of the Day.

After our meal, we all cleaned up and trudged back to our inn rooms. I turned the TV on, and sat down to watch it, expecting Cliff to join me like he usually did, however, Cliff just took his fiftieth (well, second) shower of the day and went straight to bed. I watched some soap operas for a bit, missing Cliff's company, as we would usually sit there and make fun of the terrible acting and the completely unnecessary melodrama. I got fed up after a couple of hours, and decided to turn in for the night, but for some reason, I found myself walking over to Cliff's bed. My breath hitched in my throat when I looked at him. He was so cute when he was asleep, with his long brown hair flowing loose over his shoulders. I knelt down next to him, and stroked his hair, marvelling at how soft it was.

"I don't know what was up with you tonight, buddy, but I WILL find out," I whispered into his ear. I made my way over to my bed; undressed and climbed in, wondering what on earth possessed me to do that. Wait, did I just admit to myself Cliff was cute? Maybe I ate too much baked corn.

* * *

**A/N. Thanks again for reading the story! Please review if you have the time.**


	3. Cliff 2

**Ah, the third chapter! This is where the real events kick in!  
I'm enjoying writing this a lot, so I hope I have the motivation to continue past the fourth chapter! Next chapter will involve the (not so) mysterious third person's point of view, which will probably be blatantly obvious by the end of the chapter. In my opinion, this chapter is a bit too brief, because I wrote it when I was feeling rather ill and I had nothing better to do, so I may work on improving it at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter. I don't own Harvest Moon, obviously.**

* * *

When I woke up, I looked at my watch, which was lying on my bedside table, and realized that Gray had long since gone to work. I sighed in relief, and got up, yawning and stretching my tired limbs. I wandered over to the bathroom, and decided to take a shower and freshen up.

After my shower, I heard a knock on my door.

"Cliff, are you awake?" said Ann from the other side of the door "I've brought you some toast,"

I made my way over to the door, and opened it, smiling, and I thanked Ann for the breakfast.

"You doing anything today?" she asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Just going for a wander round town, I suppose," I replied, taking the toast and making my way out of the room. Ann moved out of the way as I locked the door.

"I've got to serve some customers, clean up a bit, then Popuri is coming round, so I'd best get a move on, I don't want to waste any more of your time!" she said cheerfully, skipping down the stairs.

I smiled, wondering how she could be so merry in the morning. I left the inn, eating my toast along the way. I walked around the town square, keeping an eye out for my diary, but unfortunately, I had no luck. I stood still, and racked my brains for where I went yesterday. I realized the only three places I could have lost it were the town square, the beach and the forest, as they were where I had spent most of my day yesterday. I wandered over to the beach, shuffling around in the sand, in case it had been buried. I still had no luck, and I sighed dejectedly, before making my way towards the forest. I looked behind Gotz's house, and I had a brief conversation with him as he walked past to open his shop for the day. I sat down on the grass, and started racking my brains again, as to where my diary could be, when I felt a presence behind me and a tap on my shoulder. I jumped up and span around, alarmed, and saw a short figure, dressed in black. I couldn't tell who it was because they had their face covered with a balaclava. I gulped. I had a bad feeling about this person.

"Are you looking for your diary?" they said, leaning towards me and talking in a thick, accented voice, right into my face. I crinkled my nose. Whoever this was, they sure had bad breath! I composed myself, before saying:

"Why, yes I am, did you find it?" I said politely, smiling, and trying to mask my fear.

"Yes I did, you little homo," said the person, narrowing their dark eyes at me. My eyes widened in shock. They've found out my secret!

"I b-beg your p-pardon?" I said, trying to act nonchalant, but this didn't faze the stranger.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this, boy!" said the stranger, before pulling my diary out of his pocket and throwing it at me. I caught the little black book, although my hands were shaking badly.

"U-uh ... thank you" I stuttered, pocketing the diary.

"Oh-ho, I'm not finished with you yet, boyo!" said the stranger, grabbing hold of my arm, and to my horror, pulling out a large knife from behind his back. It was surreal – it all happened too fast. They plunged the knife into my side, and I screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground, grabbing the knife and pulling it out. The stranger laughed, before kicking me in the back of the head, and I slumped onto the floor. I heard their footsteps fading away. They must have gone. I heard a new pair of footsteps rush towards me, as my vision was fading.

"CLIFF!" the person, obviously female shrieked, rushing towards me, and bending down next to me, picking up the bloodstained knife.

All I saw before I blacked out was a flash of pink.

* * *

**A/N. At last, the real events havw kicked in! Who is the attacker? Oho, all will be revealed in due course!**


	4. Popuri

**Finally, the *ahem* _mysterious _third person's point of view is here, and it's Popuri!  
It's just occurred to me that the characters are _probably_ very out of character. That's life, I suppose_._  
Is it just me or is each chapter getting shorter? .  
Gaaah, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harvest. Moon. *headdesk***

* * *

I hummed merrily as I skipped away from the Poultry Farm. I was pleased with myself! I had finished my chores REALLY early, so I had an extra hour yet before I had to go and visit Ann. I decided to take a detour through the forest and go up to the Goddess Spring for a bit, since I had some time to kill. As I approached the forest, I heard a blood-curdling scream, which made me stop in my tracks in alarm. I stood still for a minute, deciding whether to intervene in whatever was happening in the forest. What if it was something terrible? Then again, someone might have just tripped over a branch or something. I decided to carry on, since my destination was on the other side of the forest anyways. I started walking again, when a figure entirely cloaked in black shoved past me, in a hurry. I fell to the ground, as the force of their push knocked me off balance.

"Hey, that was RUDE!" I shouted angrily after them, standing up and brushing the dirt off my dress. I was even more intrigued as to what just happened in the forest, so I started running towards where I heard the scream. I stopped in my tracks as I saw what it was.

"CLIFF!" I screamed, running towards his body lying on the ground. My eyes widened when I saw what was lying next to him – a bloody knife. His side was bleeding rather heavily. I picked up the knife in astonishment – Was it that figure dressed in black who did this?

"Stop right there, miss!" barked a loud male voice, which made me jump up in astonishment. It was Harris, Mineral Town's policeman, "What have you done to Cliff!"

I was being accused of attacking Cliff?

"I haven't done ANYTHING! I've just found Cliff here, right now, sir!" I said, on the defensive.

"Well that don't explain why you're holding a knife and Cliff has a stab wound in his side!" he cried, face reddening and waving his finger at me.

Gotz walked out from behind Harris.

"Harris, maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt? We don't have concrete evidence that she attacked Cliff, we didn't see who did it!" Gotz reasoned, putting his hand on Harris' shoulder to calm him down.

"Perhaps he's right," said Harris, "But Popuri, you must understand that you are the prime suspect,"

I nodded, understanding fully why he thought that.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to question you further another day, Popuri, because obviously, Cliff needs to get to the clinic right away," said Harris, nodding to Gotz, who picked Cliff up carefully, trying not to aggravate his wound even more.

"I hope Cliff gets well soon!" I said sadly, walking away. I needed to see Ann, before Manna spread some crazy gossip about town.

When I got to the inn, I saw Ann, who asked me what was wrong, and that was when I burst into tears, and told her everything that had happened.

"Oh no, poor Cliff!" she cried, shocked, "I believe every word you say, Popuri; I don't believe you could have hurt Cliff!"

"Within a matter of hours, Manna will have spread this around town, and somehow twisted it even more than it already is," I sighed, tears falling down my face. The inn doors flew open, and a very, VERY angry looking Gray stormed in.

"Popuri, can I have a word with you?" he fumed.

* * *

**A/N. Poor Popuri has been framed for something she hasn't done! Whatever will Gray do next? Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Ann

**Yes, I've had the motivation to write Chapter Five! The fourth character's point of view has been introduced - Ann.  
I love Ann so much, Ann and Cliff are my favourite Harvest Moon characters, ever!  
I've finally brought the word count up again! *does happy dance***

**Disclaimer: Same as I've said in every other chapter. Me. No. Own. Harvest. Moon.**

* * *

"Ann, you missed a spot on that table over there!" commanded my father, Doug.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, old man, stop being so finicky!" I barked back at him, stomping over to the table. Dad rolled his eyes at me, resuming his previous task of sorting out the clutter in the shelves underneath the bar. I looked at the clock. Popuri was half an hour late. I scrubbed at the stain on the table extra hard, trying to vent some of my frustration on the block of wood. The peace was disturbed when the doors to the inn flew open and a very distraught looking Popuri burst through, lunging at me, knocking me to the ground in the process, and then proceeding to burst into very noisy tears.

"Popuri, what the hell is this about?" I yelled, brushing the dirt off my overalls.

"CliffwasstabbedandsomeguydressedinblackframedmeandHarristhinksIdiditandnowMannawillfindoutandtellthewholetownandeveryonewillthink  
I'mamurdererandthey'llallhatemeandI'llbedrivenoutoftown!" she blurted out, before sobbing loudly, causing my dad to come over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Popuri, translate that into English please, I said, beginning to lose my patience. I hated it when people cried.

"C-Cliff was stabbed!" she sobbed, holding her head in her hands.

"WHAT?" I bellowed, slamming my fist into the table, causing a dent. My dad turned pale, and was so shocked that he didn't even notice the large dent in the table.

"Who did it? I'm going to give them a piece of my mind! They'll wish they never set foot in Mineral Town!" I barked, getting riled up.

"I don't know! It all happened so fast! I didn't see the attack, but just before it happened, a person all dressed in black shoved me over, but they were wearing a balaclava. Then I heard a horrible scream, so I ran to where it came from and Cliff was lying on the floor bleeding! I saw a bloody knife next to him, so I picked it up, and Cliff blacked out, and then Harris came out and thought it was me! I was framed! Luckily, Gotz reasoned with him so he didn't arrest me on the spot. Harris said he'd question me at a later date," she cried, frowning.

"Oh no, poor Cliff!" I cried, in utter shock, "I believe every word you say; I don't believe you could've hurt Cliff!"

"Within a matter of hours, Manna will have spread this around town, and somehow twisted it even more than it already is," she muttered, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her face.

"Popuri, I believe every word you say, it could not have been you!" said my dad, his eyes wide in shock.

Suddenly, the inn doors flew open, and I heard my dad mutter –

"One of these days, those doors are going to fall off!"

The person who opened the doors so forcefully was Gray, and boy was he livid!

"Popuri, can I have a word with you?" he fumed, glaring at her in hatred.

Popuri followed Gray over to another table, and I left them to talk, but I hovered close by so I could eavesdrop on their conversation by pretending to look engrossed in cleaning a nearby table.

"Popuri, I head from ... _various _sources that you ... you, stabbed Cliff," he said, losing a bit of self-control after every word.

"Gray, I was framed! A man in a black balaclava-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT A MAN IN A BLACK BALACLAVA! YOU WERE FOUND WITH THE KNIFE!"

"Gray, if you could just hear me out!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE A SPINELESS, LOW-LIFE MURDERER!"

"I WAS FRAMED!"

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN PRISON!"

I had had enough of trying to listen in undetected, and I felt what little of my self-control I had left slip away.

"Gray, I've had enough of you! Let her speak!" I growled.

"She doesn't need to speak, I already know the truth!" he snarled.

That was the point when I truly lost it. I grabbed a particularly heavy chair that I just happened to be standing next to, and flung it with all my strength at Gray's head. I smiled triumphantly when it smacked him square in the nose, and he bellowed in pain, clutching his bleeding nose. Popuri screeched at the sight of this, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Ann, that wasn't the best idea you've had!" cried my dad, rushing over to Gray.

"He deserved it!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, he did deserve it," he reasoned, (earning a glare off Gray), "but now you'll have to take him to the clinic, I think you've broken his nose,"

"You think?" muttered Gray sarcastically.

"I grabbed hold of his elbow, and frogmarched him to the clinic, passing Manna, Anna and Sasha on the way.

"Maybe Popuri-"whispered Manna very loudly to the other two women.

I cut her off before she could say anything else – "Finish that sentence and I'll smack you into next Spring!" I snarled, raising my fist in her face. Manna gulped, and all three ladies hurried on before I could do any harm to them.

I reached the clinic door, and pulled it open, shoving Gray in first, and then storming in after him, resisting the urge to snort when he fell rather ungracefully onto the clinic floor.

* * *

**A/N. Did Gray get what he deserves? Find out what Gray thinks of all this next chapter!**


	6. Cliff 3

**Okay, I've finally written Chapter 6 of Two Hearts! I kind of messed up, because in my original plan of the story, Cliff was meant to come home and he was meant to wake up in Chapter 5, which was meant to be Gray's POV, and THEN Chapter 6 was meant to be Ann's! I've had to make my way around this, so I'm writing in another chapter where Cliff comes home, which will come next, and I think it will be in Gray's POV to make up for the Chapter I missed. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope everyone who reads this will like it too!**

**I'd also like to thank egoxlockheart for reviewing each chapter of my story :)**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get used to the bright, white light above me. The light was extremely bright, so I quickly closed them again. Where am I? Then I remembered – I was attacked. Am I still alive?

"Whoa, is he –"said a nasally male voice, in amazement.

"Yes, he's waking up!" whispered a female voice excitedly, before shouting, "Doctor! Elli! He's coming round!"

I heard footsteps, and as I opened my eyes again so I could see what was happening. As I opened my eyes, I saw four familiar faces hovering above me.

"Cliff, you're awake!" bellowed Ann, flinging herself at me, followed by Gray. Were they really that worried about me?

"I'd advise you not to do that," said the Doctor, waggling his finger at Ann and Gray, "It could cause more damage to the wounds that the attacker inflicted on him."

"How did I get here?" I asked, my voice sounding croaky.

"Gotz, Harris and Popuri brought you here," replied Elli, "You gave us quite a fright!"

"Popuri was the one who attacked you!" blurted Gray, his face contorting in anger.

My eyes widened. It couldn't have been Popuri! I'm sure I saw her AFTER I was attacked...

"Goddess, Gray, how many times do I have to tell you, she's innocent!" screamed Ann, "Don't think I won't break BOTH of your legs! Your nose was only the starter!"

"Uh ... Ann, I think you should calm down now," said the Doctor worriedly.

"Calm down? You think I should calm down when Blacksmith Boy here thinks that my BEST FRIEND killed Cliff, when there is not an iota of evidence against her apart from the fact she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!" shouted Ann, her face as red as her hair.

"Gray ... shouldn't you be the one to calm down, and stop jumping to conclusions," I said quietly.

His eyes widened, and he said softly, "Cliff, you don't understand, I want the person who hurt you to be deported from Mineral Town immediately! What if he hurt you again? I don't know how I could go on without you!"

"Gray?" I asked, confused. Did he just say he couldn't live without me? Gray realized what he had said, and clamped his hand over his mouth, and ran from the clinic, muttering something along the lines of, "I've got to go back to the shop now, or I'm going to be late!"

"What the hell just happened?" asked Ann, staring after Gray, confused.

"That would be a plausible excuse ... if it wasn't 8PM," said Elli, giggling.

"8PM? I'd better be off too, Dad needs me at the inn!" said Ann, "Cliff, I'll come back to visit tomorrow morning!"

"Ann, Cliff appears to be well enough to be discharged tomorrow, so will you and Gray come back tomorrow morning to help him back to the inn?" said the Doctor.

"Sure! See you all tomorrow!" she said, running through the clinic door.

"Am I actually well enough to be discharged?" I asked the Doctor.

"Yes, you suffered some blood loss, but it's nothing too serious. I stitched up your wound and bandaged you up, so you'll have to come back in a couple of weeks to have your stitches removed." He explained.

"I think we're going to need more beds in this clinic at this rate, after what Ann did to Gray!" exclaimed Elli.

"What, Ann busted Gray's nose?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, and she kicked him through the clinic doors! Apparently, Gray and Popuri had gotten into an argument about who hurt you, and Ann lost her temper at Gray and threw a chair at him, which broke his nose," said Elli.

"What's all this about Popuri stabbing me?" I asked, "I am sure it was a man who hurt me, unless Popuri's voice broke in the space of a day!"

"Popuri was found next to you when you were discovered by Gotz and Harris, and Harris immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was her who hurt you, and Manna's been telling the whole town that it was Popuri, so some people are bound to believe it," said the Doctor.

"But I'm one hundred percent sure it WASN'T Popuri!" I cried, "How can people be so foolish as to jump to conclusions like that?"

"Beats me," said Elli, "Personally, I'm neutral about this. I'm only going to made judgements when there is actual evidence,"

Just then, there was a knock on the clinic doors, which made Elli jump.

"Who could that be at this time?" she asked, opening the door.

"C-can I come and see Cliff?" asked a timid, female voice.

"Of course you can, come in Popuri!" said Elli, ushering Popuri in, and guiding her to the chair next to my bed.

"How are you Cliff?" she asked, looking down.

"I'm not so bad, my side really hurts, but that's to be expected," I replied, smiling at her.

"Cliff ... I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't me who hurt you ... I think it was this person who was dressed in black – I couldn't see their face because they were wearing a balaclava. They shoved me to the side, and then I heard you yell, and I came to see what was going on, and Harris thought it was me, and Manna's told everyone I tried to kill you, and most of the town seem to believe it, because they're giving me nasty looks whenever I walk past," she explained, tears running down her face.

"Popuri, I don't believe for a second it could have been you! I'm positive that it was a man who hurt me, considering the person's voice was deep."

"But why would anyone want to stab you, Cliff?" cried Popuri, angrily.

"I know why he did," I replied.

"Can you tell me?" she asked.

I didn't want the Doctor and Elli to know what this is about, so I shot them an uncertain look.

"Come on Doctor, let's go!" said Elli, getting the hint, and dragging the Doctor out behind her.

"Popuri," I said, gulping, "I'm gay."

"Oh my, really? That's so cute!" she replied, hugging me.

"You don't mind?" I asked, relieved.

"Not at all! I've always thought it would SUPER cute if one, or even better, two! Of the Mineral Town boys were gay!" she squealed. Her face suddenly fell serious again. "It's terrible that you were hurt because of that!"

"Popuri, will you keep this a secret? You're the first person I've told," I pleaded.

"Of course I'll keep it a secret!" she replied happily, "How come you haven't told Ann and Gray?"

"It's hard to find Ann on her own, because she's always in the bar which usually has customers, or she's with me, you and Gray. As for Gray, well..." I said, and I felt myself blush at the thought of him.

"You like him don't you?" asked Popuri.

"What, how did you guess? Is it obvious?" I said, beginning to worry again.

"It's not obvious, but the way you acted just then gave it away. Don't worry; I'm great at keeping secrets! I promise to not even tell Ann!" she exclaimed.

"I don't mind if you tell Ann, you spend more time with her, so it would be good if you told Ann ... but please don't tell Gray!"

"I won't! You can count on me!" she said, clapping her hands, "I've got to go back to the farm now, because Rick told me to be back at 9PM!"

"Goodbye, Popuri, see you again soon!" I said, smiling as she walked out of the clinic.

I was pleased to have gotten my secret off my chest! Now all I wanted to do was know who my attacker was, so I could clear Popuri's name. I can't wait to get back to normal life with Ann, Popuri and Gray. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I really like Gray ... I just hope he returns my affections.

* * *

**A/N. I hope you didn't mind this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't really like filler chapters, but to work my way around my planning mistake, this chapter and next chapter will be fillers, but Chapter 8 is where the attacker is revealed!**


	7. Gray 2

**I've finally wrote Chapter 7 of Two Hearts. I'm really enjoying writing this story so far ... hopefully, I may be able to update a bit more frequently this week, as I have until next Monday to waste because of half-term. I may or may not write Chapter 8 later today. The story is starting to get more romantic from now on ... and the attacker will soon be revealed, perhaps in the next chapter or two.**

**Thanks again to egoxlockheart for reviewing each chapter of my story :)**

* * *

"Gray, wake up!" cried the extremely ear-splitting voice of Ann, "It's nearly time to pick Cliff up from the clinic!"

How could I have forgotten about that? It was lonely without Cliff in the inn. I smiled at the thought of Cliff. I could hardly wait until he came home!

"GRAY! Are you going to get up or not?" cried Ann impatiently, snapping me out of my Cliff-induced daydreams. Cliff-induced daydreams? That makes me sound like I like him or something.

"Coming Ann," I groaned, climbing out of bed, and opening the door.

"Uh, Gray, I think it would be advisable to get dressed first," she said, giving me an odd look.

I realized that I had forgotten to get dressed, leaving me in my underwear. Whoops.

"Sorry about that," I said, blushing out of embarrassment, "I'll be fast,"

"You'd better be fast!" called Ann, tapping her foot.

I quickly threw on my jumpsuit, neckerchief, boots and hat, and walked out of the room.

"Okay Ann, let's go," I said shortly, striding in front of her. I was still slightly irritated at her after what happened yesterday. Maybe I did sort of deserve that chair being flung at my nose...

It was a sweltering hot day, and I almost wished that I had actually gone out in my underwear. Ann seemed unaffected by the heat, bouncing along beside me.

"It's great that Cliff's coming home!" stated Ann, happily.

"Yes, it was very lonely without him, I was awake half the night wishing he was here," I said, feeling myself grinning stupidly for no reason whatsoever. No reason at all, honestly.

"Gray that was completely out of character for you!" said Ann, bewildered. Damn, she saw that grin! I blushed, embarrassed once again.

"H-how was it?" I stuttered, caught off-guard.

"Gray, it must be something fantastic if it makes you grin like an idiot!" replied Ann, "It's as if you like Cliff or something,"

"What?" I yelled, going even redder.

"Oh, have I hit the nail on the head?" said Ann, narrowing her eyes at me. "You like Cliff, don't you?"

"N-no! I mean, I do like him, but not like-like. I don't think. Maybe. Oh, shut up!" I shouted, glaring at Ann. How dare she assume that I like Cliff! Not that I don't... Ah, why do I keep thinking like this? I'm starting to confuse myself now!

"Gray's in L-O-V-E!" sang Ann, childishly.

"Ann, just drop it, please," I sighed, losing my patience.

"Not till you admit that you like Cliff!" she said, pulling a Cheshire cat grin at me.

"Fine, I give up, I like Cliff," I sighed. I was just saying that to get Ann off my back. Wasn't I? Why did it feel so exhilarating to tell Ann this? I ... really do like Cliff! That's why my stomach feels so garbled whenever I think of Cliff. I thought that was just wind!

"Gray, that's adorable!" shouted Ann, tackling me, making me fly through the Clinic doors, Ann still attached to my back.

"I see someone's a bit eager to see Cliff," said the Doctor, waving at us as if this was a normal everyday occurrence in the clinic, which it probably is, knowing us.

"Cliff, it's time to come home!" sang Ann, bouncing across the clinic. I shook my head. You'd never guess that Ann was twenty-three by the way she acted.

"Hello Gray, Ann!" said Cliff, smiling weakly at us. He still looked rather pale, but he looked well enough to stand. The next thing I did was again, completely out of character. I rushed over to Cliff, and flung my arms around his smaller frame, muttering into his ear,

"I'm so happy you're okay, Cliff,"

I realized what I was doing and pulled away slightly, looking Cliff in the eyes. Cliff's face had gone beet red, and he smiled at me, and Goddess, was it an adorable sight.

"Are you ready, Ann?" I asked her, distracting her from her conversation with Elli.

"Okay, sorry Elli, we have to get back to the inn now!" Ann said, nodding at Elli, before walking over to Cliff, and putting her arm around his waist on the other side of me to support him.

"Alright Cliff, have a nice day! If you start feeling worse again, don't hesitate to come back to the clinic!" said the Doctor, waving us goodbye.

"See you soon, Doctor and Elli!" said Cliff quietly, as we walked out of the clinic doors.

"Gray missed you lots!" said Ann merrily, "He was lonely without you!"

My eyes widened. What was Ann trying to do, tell Cliff right out that I like him?

"I missed you a lot too Gray," said Cliff, "I hated it without you – because it was boring, of course!"

I wonder why Cliff suddenly averted his eyes as he said that last part...

"What should we do when we get back, Cliff?" I asked, changing the subject, as I wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that Ann was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Haven't you got work today?" asked Cliff.

"No, its Thursday today, so it's my day off!" I replied.

We walked on in silence for a bit, and as we approached the inn, Ann looked at me and said,

"Gray, will you be okay taking Cliff upstairs? I have to clean the kitchen,"

"That will be fine, Ann," I said, nodding at her.

The three of us stepped inside the inn, and Doug looked up as we entered.

"Welcome back, Cliff!" he roared, slapping Cliff on the back, making him wince.

"Oh, sorry!" said Doug, apologetically.

"Let's go to the room, Cliff!" I said, ushering him towards the stairs.

Oh Goddess, I just realized! This means I'll have to carry him to our room – bridal style!

"Cliff, put your arms around my neck," I said, feeling embarrassed already.

"W-what?" stuttered Cliff, blushing.

"Just do it, it'll ease the pain on your side if I carry you upstairs," I said, placing his arms round my neck. I hooked my arms round the back of his legs and lifted him up. Cliff is surprisingly light! I carried him up the stairs, slyly holding him closer to me. He smells nice. I was actually rather saddened that I had to put Cliff down as we approached our door. I opened the door, and led Cliff to the sofa in the middle of the room. Cliff sat down, and I curled up on the opposite end of the sofa, grabbing the TV remote and turning the TV on.

"The soap operas are on again," said Cliff, turning to me and grinning.

"They're way too melodramatic," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes, "Oh, Cliff darling, I love you!"

"Oh, Gray, I love you too, but I can't be with you," replied Cliff dramatically, playing along with our little game.

"Cliff, why?" I said, faking upset.

"Because I'm with ... Barley!" he said, spluttering with laughter.

"Barley!" I shouted, almost falling off the sofa because I was laughing so hard.

"Yes and why ARE they called soap operas? It's not like the characters SING every line they say!" exclaimed Cliff.

"Oh, CLIIIIIFF, let's go to the LAUNDERETTE, even though there is no launderette we KNOW OF in MINERAL TOWNNN, and then we'll bomb the SUPERMARKET, even though we have no access to any WEAPONS, and then the next DAY, we'll be best friends with KAREN, JEFF AND SASHA again, because that's HOW IT IS!" I sang, emphasizing a few words.

"Oh, GRAY, that's a wonderful idea! Then we'll go DOWNSTAIRS and beat up ANN or something, because we think we're so TOUGH!" sang Cliff, putting on an extremely high voice.

"Cliff, you crack me up!" I roared, tears spilling out of my eyes in laughter.

"Ouch!" squealed Cliff, clutching his side, tears springing to his eyes, but not out of laughter.

"Oh Goddess Cliff, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you laugh so much," I said, concerned. I couldn't bear it if I hurt Cliff!

"It only hurts a bit..." said Cliff, obviously lying to try and make me feel better.

"Oh, Cliff, come here," I said, opening my arms up. His eyes widened, and he blushed, before crawling across the sofa to me, and laying his head on my chest, snuggling up to me for comfort. Cliff and I had hugged before, but it was never like this. I nuzzled my face into his hair, stroking his back softly until he calmed down.

"You're so warm, Gray," said Cliff, his voice muffled by my clothes. I smiled softly, and snuggled closer to him. For once, I actually don't care what Cliff thinks of my feelings towards him at the moment. All I know is that I want to stay like this forever. I took advantage of my situation, and pressed a soft kiss to Cliff's forehead, and he made a soft grunting noise. Goddess, Cliff was so cute.

Cliff and I fell asleep in that position all night.

* * *

**A/N. Yeah, they do seem a bit touchy-feely here. I kind of based this off an aspect of my personality - when I really like someone and they don't know and I know them well enough ... I tend to make it more obvious that I like them by being rather touchy-feely with the person. I hope this chapter was up to your standards, and I'm sorry that it was another filler chapter! I inserted a bit of romance to make it a tad more interesting. Anyways, if you're reading this, I'd enjoy it if you reviewed and tell me what you think of the story.**


	8. Popuri 2

**I stuck to my word from my author's note in my last chapter and updated in the same day. This is the chapter where the attacker is revealed, so read on for more!**

**Thank you to my two reviewers thus far, egoxlockheart and Phantom Callie!**

* * *

"Rick, Mum, I'm going to visit Ann at the inn now," I called.

"But Popuri, you've not-"started Rick.

"Okay, goodbye honey!" called my mum weakly, blanking Rick's protests.

I trudged out of our poultry farm, lacking my usual cheer. I guess all the business with Cliff's attack is getting to me. Mineral Town seem to be divided into three about the incident – some believe that I attacked Cliff, and therefore refuse to associate with me, some were neutral, and would make their mind up when the truth came out, and some were completely on my side. Ann, Cliff, Rick, Mum and Karen believed that I didn't do it, and I got some relief from that, because they're the people I consider the closest to me. What made me sad is that Gray seems to believe that I hurt Cliff, because Manna told Anna who told Mary who told Saibara and Gray, apparently. That's what I've heard. It upsets me to know that Gray thinks that about me. I sure hope I don't run into him on the way to the inn! Hopefully, I shouldn't do, I expect that he's at the Blacksmith's by now. I hope I can visit Cliff today, since he's home and everything. It's a bit risky though, I suppose, what if I lose track of time and Gray comes back? He'll be furious! I'll get Ann to alert me, I guess. Oh, I'm at the inn already! I guess all this reminiscing is a lot more time-consuming than I thought. I pushed the inn doors open, quickly glancing around for any sight of Gray. He's nowhere in sight. That's good. I stepped into the inn, walking over to Ann, who waved at me as I walked through the door.

"Popuri, I've not seen you for two days!" exclaimed Ann, relieved to see me.

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to avoid the inn yesterday..." I trailed off, hoping Ann would catch the hint, which thankfully, she did.

"I guess the whole thing with Gray hasn't blown over yet," she sighed, tapping her fingers on the wooden counter.

"I hope the attacker is found soon so everything can go back to normal. I hate this animosity I have with Gray," I said, looking down. I suddenly remembered Cliff's secret, and my eyes lit up.

"Ann, Cliff told me his biggest secret the other night. He said that I have permission to tell you!" I whispered excitedly.

"What? When did you see Cliff?" she said, surprised.

"I went into the clinic after you and Gray left to visit Cliff, and he admitted it there," I explained, "And it's the reason that Cliff was attacked!"

Ann gasped, and whispered, "This might be a lead as to who the attacker is!"

"I never thought of it that way, but you're right! Cliff said it was definitely a man who attacked him." I said.

"What was Cliff's secret?" whispered Ann, clinging onto the edge of the counter in anticipation.

"He's in love with Gray!" I muttered. Ann's face split into an enormous grin.

"That's adorable!" she said, "And what's even better is that Gray admitted to me yesterday that he has some romantic feelings for Cliff!"

"Whoa, we could be onto something here!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"I don't think it's a good idea to try matchmaking though, it's a very awkward time," said Ann thoughtfully.

"I agree. We can maybe mess a bit with this issue after the attacker has been found, but certainly not now! I think it's extremely disgusting that Cliff was attacked because of his sexuality!" I huffed, Ann nodding in agreement.

"I guess you want to see Cliff today as well, while Gray's out?" Ann asked.

"Ann, you can read me like a book! Are you psychic or something?" I giggled, still excited from the earlier revelations.

"Go on upstairs! Cliff will be in his room," said Ann, waving me upstairs.

"See you in a bit!" I said, waving, as I walked up the stairs to Cliff and Gray's room.

"Cliff, are you there? It's Popuri," I said, knocking on the door. I heard soft, slow footsteps and the door opened, revealing a frail-looking Cliff. His hair was actually down for once, instead of in a ponytail.

"You have pretty hair!" I said, smiling at him.

"No hello Cliff?" he replied jokingly, "And thank you!"

I took that as my cue to invite myself into his room, and I sat myself on the sofa.

"Popuri, have you told Ann about my ... secret?" he asked, tentatively.

"Yes, I have, and she's behind you one hundred percent!" I said happily.

"Oh, good!" he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Cliff, I think you should pursue Gray after our whole ... situation has blown over," I explained.

"I don't know ... you know how awkward I am with these things," he replied.

"Cliff ... if someone walks into the room, I'm going to hide somewhere, in case it's Gray, so will you please not alert anyone to my presence, unless it's Ann?" I pleaded.

"That's a good idea ... you know how Gray is, I expect he'll blow his top if he sees you here. Just hide under a bed if anyone comes in." said Cliff.

"Ann and I have concluded that the killer is male, going off your evidence and he is definitely homophobic, considering his reasons for attacking you," I said.

"Yes, that's the only pointers we have right now," he answered.

"It's definitely not going to be Rick; he's not homophobic, but he just wouldn't understand how homosexual's minds work," I reasoned.

"It's not Gray, for obvious reasons, considering he's my best friend. The mayor's out of the question, and Gotz and Harris appeared after my attack, so it's not them," said Cliff.

"It couldn't have been the Doctor, he's very open-minded ... Kai isn't even in town," I replied.

"It's someone I don't talk to often, which is a lot of people ... I didn't recognize their voice," said Cliff, resting his chin on his hands. The sound of the door opening startled us, and I immediately jumped into action, diving under a bed which I guessed was Gray's considering the heavy boots and the old hammers that were there. Cliff tried to look nonchalant as if nobody had been in the room. I shuffled forwards a bit, so I could see who was there. Oh no, I can't see who it is! I think it's the attacker though; they're dressed all in black.

"O-oh, its y-you," said Cliff, shrinking back in terror.

"Oh-ho, it is me, and I've come to finish you off, you little puff," he said, leaning towards Cliff. I had to physically stop myself from gasping at the sight of the knife behind his back. He lifted the knife slowly, and Cliff started shaking even harder as it came into view. I had to do something before Cliff was badly hurt again! I was rendered helpless though. Wait, I'm surrounded by old hammers. Bingo! I grabbed hold of the handle of the nearest hammer, and slid quietly out from under the bed. I gasped out loud when the man brought the knife down on Cliff, slashing at his arms that were shielding his face. He jumped round, wielding the knife at me.

"Get out of here right now girl, or you'll get it!" he snarled. I saw red, and I darted towards him as fast as I could while holding a heavy old hammer. I screeched as he slashed me across the face with the knife.

"Popuri!" cried Cliff, and I could tell he was sobbing by his tone of voice. For once in my life, I didn't let an injury faze me, and with all my might, I swung the hammer at the man, smacking him clean across the head, and I watched triumphantly as he fell to the ground, unconscious. I rushed towards the sobbing Cliff, enveloping him in a hug, trying not to hurt his wounds.

"P-Popuri, that was r-really lucky!" he sniffled, "B-but its all m-my fault that y-you were h-hurt!"

He reached his hand out to the slash across my face, and wiped some of the blood away. I looked at him crying so brokenly, and it saddened me so much that I burst into tears too. Cliff was the first to regain his composure, and said,

"Shouldn't we restrain him so that he can't escape, and then remove his balaclava?"

"T-that would be the best i-idea," I sniffled, wiping the remaining tears from my bloodstained face. Cliff walked into the bathroom and pulled out a large white towel, tying the man's arms to his back. I grabbed hold of the knife and flung it into the bathroom sink.

"Cliff, you can do the honours of taking this ... brute's balaclava off," I snarled, glaring in hatred at the detestable man.

Cliff gulped, "Here goes!"

He grabbed hold of the balaclava, pulling it upwards, revealing more and more of the man's face, until the whole balaclava came off.

We just stared in shock.

"Won?"

* * *

**A/N. Oh ho ho! Won is the mysterious attacker! I do apologize if any readers are a fan of Won, but I just chose him because I thought, "I'll have the attacker be male, and relatively unimportant to the plot if he weren't the attacker," and then Won popped into my head. I decided to use him because personally, I don't really care for Won, so I thought he would be a good character to use for this role. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and review if you have the time :)**


	9. Gray 3

**Yay, I'm on a roll! 3 chapters posted since yesterday! Won gets what he deserves in this chapter ;)**

**I really am getting into writing this story! If I continue at this rate with my updates, I may have this finished by the end of the week, as I have the whole week (and next Monday) off.**

**Thanks to the three people who have reviewed Two Hearts thus far - egoxlockheart, Phantom Callie and franfranlove.**

* * *

"Gray, you incompetent fool!" cried my grandfather angrily, "Can you not get a simple thing like this right?"

I glared at my grandfather and gritted my teeth. Goddess, that old man gets on my nerves. I kept my mouth shut to avoid antagonizing the situation any more. I'll just ignore the glares my grandfather is giving me. I hammered at the sickle on the anvil. Sweat was beading on my forehead. Could it get any hotter? I frowned, and turned the sickle over, so that the metal was evenly hammered.

"You're going to slow, boy! At this rate, this tool will never be finished in time for the new farmer's arrival!" roared my grandfather.

"When is he arriving?" I panted, wiping my brow.

"On Monday, so you'd better get a move on," he said, waggling his finger at me.

"You're making me slave this hard for nothing? There's still three more days and there's only one more tool left to make!" I spat angrily. Oh great, he's really going to let me have it now.

"GRAY! You are in no position to tell ME what to do! I've been running this shop for fifty years, so don't you dare tell me what to do! It's not my problem if you're extremely slow and incompetent at this job. You need to buck your ideas up..." he lectured. At this point, I'd stopped listening, and began hammering at the sickle again. I blocked out his voice like I normally do by thinking of something good. Like ... Cliff. Cliff's good. I thought about how cute Cliff looked yesterday when he was snuggled up to me. I smiled, thinking that it's a good job that my face is already red from the work I'm doing, or else I'd be blushing. My grandfather's tone of voice suddenly changed, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"What are you laughing at boy? I'm being serious here!" he bellowed, slamming his hand on the wooden counter next to him.

"Nothing, grandfather," I muttered, mustering up a malicious glare.

"Well it obviously was something considering you weren't paying attention to my advice!" he growled. I heard the door open, but I was too riled up to care who had just walked in.

"Why do you always have to pick at everything?" I complained, slamming the hammer down on the sickle extra hard. Luckily, it didn't break.

"Saibara, can I speak to Gray for a minute?" said a female voice, which I recognized as Ann.

"He's busy now, Ann, come back in an hour and he'll be on his lunch break," he said, a lot calmer already.

"Saibara, it's very urgent," said Ann.

"Ann, it's not like you to come to the blacksmith's, what do you want?" I asked, placing the hammer on the floor next to me. I looked at Ann, and I was alarmed at the frantic look on her face. Ann was NEVER frantic! Something bad must have happened. My eyes widened. What if something has happened to Cliff.

"Gray, you've got to come immediately! It's Cliff, he's hurt!" she cried. I thought my heart had stopped for a second.

"Was it the attacker again?" I said, clutching onto the counter for support.

"Yes, it was ... it was him, and he's hurt Popuri too!" said Ann, already at the door ushering me to come. I followed her, walking over to the door.

"Gray, where do you think you're going?" shouted my grandfather.

"I'm sorry, but I have some other, more IMPORTANT business to attend to," I called, already out of the door.

"Don't bother coming back today then! It's not like you're helpful around here!" I heard his voice call. I snorted. That old man never had anything nice to say about me. I suddenly remembered about my present situation.

"Ann, are they hurt ... badly?" I said, gulping.

"Thankfully, no, I think Popuri's slightly worse off than Cliff. Cliff has a lot of slashes across his arms; he'll just need bandaging up. He's more shook up than Popuri though. The attacker slashed Popuri right across the face, I think she's going to need stitches for it, she's lost quite a lot of blood!" she exclaimed. I felt sick. I had been so judgmental of Popuri all this time, and now she's hurt?

"Gray, we know who the attacker is," said Ann, walking slightly faster.

"Who is it? I'm going to beat the crap out of them," I growled, growing angrier by the second.

"It's Won!" she cried, breaking into a run. I caught up with her, both of us sprinting across Mineral Town. Won? I never expected it to be him, but come to think of it ... he is a bit of a shady character. I growled.

"He's not going to be able to walk upright ever again," I said, looking at Ann.

"Mind if I help you?" she said, grinning at me.

"Did Won get away?" I asked, panting slightly.

"No, Popuri knocked him out cold, with one of your old hammers," replied Ann.

"Thank Goddess I never threw them away then," I said, nodding.

"We have to be quick though! If he comes round before we get there, he might hurt them even more!" cried Ann, suddenly realizing.

"Is he not restrained with anything?" I said worriedly.

"Yes, they've restrained him with a towel, it's all they could find. My dad's keeping an eye on them though, so if Won comes round, he can't try anything," She replied. Thankfully, at that moment, we reached the inn doors, panting. We threw the doors open, and headed straight for the stairs.

"CLIFF! POPURI!" I shouted, running towards the open door.

"Gray, thank Goddess you're here! Cliff and Popuri are really shook up, and we really do need to deal with Won," said Doug, winking at Ann and me as he said that last part.

"Cliff, are you okay?" I said, scooping him up into my arms.

"I'm fine now," he sniffled, snuggling deeper into my chest.

"Let me see your arms, are you badly hurt?" I asked, looking at his arms.

"They're not so bad, just a few cuts, Doug bandaged them up for me," he explained, pulling away slightly lifting his arms up. I suddenly realized that Cliff wasn't the only one who was hurt, and I turned to Popuri, my arms still wrapped around Cliff.

"Popuri, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble over these past few days," I said, hanging my head, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Gray, you're one of my best friends," she said, smiling sincerely at me.

"How is your face?" I asked, looking at the bloodstained cloth she was holding across the left side of her face and her nose. She lifted the cloth away, and I gasped. It was still bleeding slightly, but not that much any more. It was a pretty deep cut.

"Popuri, I'm sorry to say this but that looks like it will scar," I said.

"That's okay, as long as that brute will never hurt anyone ever again," she replied, glaring hatefully at Won, who was starting to stir. I jumped and let go of Cliff. Won became aware of his surroundings, getting up as fast as he could, clutching his head and groaning.

"You've found me out," he groaned, glancing at each one of us.

"Won, why did you hurt Cliff?" I said, advancing on him, cracking my knuckles. I noticed Cliff and Popuri give each other worried looks out of the corner of my eye. Were they hiding something?

"Because Cliff is a low down, nasty little faggot," spat Won, crinkling his face up in hatred. My eyes widened. Cliff was gay? Why didn't he tell me?

"Even if he does like men that is absolutely NO reason at all to hurt him!" I roared, swinging a punch at Won. I hit him square across the face, and he fell to the floor, trying to scramble away from me. I lost it completely, at that moment, and I flung myself at him, pummelling him into the floor.

"Don't you dare crawl away you coward!" I screamed, each word delivered with a punch to the face.

"Take that, scum!" shouted Ann, kicking him in his ... regions, causing Won to scream in pain. I sniggered at this, slapping him across the face.

"Gray, Ann, as much as Won deserves this, its best Ann and I take him to the Mayor's house so that Harris can take over from here," said Doug, interrupting the fight. Won looked severely beat up now. A couple of his teeth had been knocked out, and his nose looked broken, just like mine. He had a major black eye coming on, and he was clutching his groin in pain.

"You're right, dad. Popuri, come with us, and we'll drop you off at the clinic so that the Doctor and Elli can sort your face out," said Ann, ushering Popuri over to her. Ann grabbed onto Won's left arm, and Doug grabbed his right, so he had no means of escape, and frogmarched him out of the room, Popuri stumbling after them. I looked over at Cliff, and I almost gasped when I noticed the tears falling down his face. I rushed over to him on the bed, and sat myself next to him.

"Cliff, what are you crying about?" I asked him softly.

"Nothing," he said firmly.

"Is it about what Won said?" I asked. Cliff's eyes widened. I must have hit the nail right on the head!

"Cliff, are you gay?" I asked him, looking at him. He pulled the bedcovers over his head, and replied,

"Yes, I am"

My heart leapt. Maybe I do have a chance with him! I pushed this thought out of my head immediately; as the thing Cliff needed the most was comfort. I lifted the bedcovers up, crawling underneath them with him. My heart nearly broke when I looked at him; he looked like he was in pain.

"Cliff, it's not the end of the world. Not everyone views it like Won does. Especially not me," I explained, emphasising the last sentence. Cliff raised his head slightly, looking me in the eyes.

"So you don't hate me?" he whispered. His blue eyes were wide and glossy, and he looked so innocent at that moment, that I was overcome by emotion.

"Oh Cliff," I whispered, cupping his cheeks in my hands, "I could never hate you. Not in a million years,"

Cliff seemed comforted by this, and he smiled at me. I put my forehead against his, my left hand still cupping his cheek. Our noses were brushing against each other, and I was almost tempted to close the gap between our lips, but I somehow managed to refrain.

"Cliff, you're the best friend I could ever ask for," I said, smiling back at him. He smiled even wider, if that was possible, and closed his eyes. I softened when I saw this sight. I love him so much. I'm in love with Cliff, and it feels great! I feel like bouncing around the room, but I don't want to ruin this moment. I also think I'd earn a few strange looks off Cliff if I did!

* * *

**A/N. This is my longest chapter yet! The next chapter or two may not have as much romancey stuff as the last two, because the next chapter follows Ann and what happens to Won, and the chapter after will probably be a GrayxCliffxAnnxPopuri friendship chapter. The romance will kick in after that though, I assure you :D**


	10. Ann 2

**I said that I'd probably update every day, and I didn't yesterday, so I'm sorry about that! I've also posted this chapter, which is a filler chapter, so sorry about that T__T  
I thought, well, Ann needed another POV chapter, and Won isn't just going to disappear, so I figured that I'd write this chapter to show what happens to Won while the events at the end of the last chapter were happening. This chapter was originally a lot shorter, but I added the fluff and Ann's creepy stalkerish moment at the end to make it longer, so I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to egoxlockheart, Phantom Callie, franfranlove, Authors Note 1 and Lone Kunoichi for reviews thus far :)**

* * *

My father and I strode down the street, both tightly clutching onto a seething Won. Popuri followed at the side of us, clutching a bloodstained cloth to her face.

"Let me go!" he spat, his nose still bleeding from his encounter with Gray.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" I hissed indignantly, shooting a hateful glare at him.

"You can't prove your innocence Won; we have evidence that you physically harmed Cliff and Popuri," said my dad coldly, "Speaking of which, how is your face, Popuri?"

"It really hurts – but that's to be expected. I'm just pleased that this whole scenario is finally going to be over!" said Popuri, smiling.

"B-but Cliff deserved it!" growled Won, struggling against our grip.

"Are you insane?" I screamed in anger, "Cliff hasn't done a single thing to you! You don't have the right to go round trying to MURDER people because of their sexuality!"

"Ann's right, Won, you're the despicable one!" yelled Popuri, face contorted in anger.

"Won, just because you don't agree with Cliff's sexuality doesn't mean that he deserves death, because nobody does. When it comes to things like this, I don't judge a person by their sexuality, I judge them by their personality," my dad explained. Won just glared at us all and looked down at the floor, defeated. We came to a stop in front of the Mayor's house.

"Popuri, will you be alright from here on?" I asked.

"Yes, the clinic is only a few houses down, I'll be fine!" she said, walking on, and waving to my dad and I.

I kicked at the Mayor's door, as my hands were occupied with restraining Won. Mayor Thomas opened the door, looking at the three of us quizzically.

"My, my! What have we got here?" he asked, startled. He ushered us into the house.

"We've found Cliff's attacker!" I spat, kneeing Won in the shin, making him grunt in pain. Thomas' eyebrows shot up.

"Harris! We need you in here!" shouted the Mayor. Harris came rushing into the room, looking flustered.

"Did I just hear what I thought you said?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Won is Cliff's attacker," explained my dad. Harris' jaw fell open slightly.

"What evidence do you have for this?" he asked.

"Well, I was downstairs, and Popuri went to visit Cliff upstairs. After some time, I heard a scuffle coming from Cliff's room, so I called my dad and we went to see what it was. When I walked into the room, Won was out cold; Popuri knocked him out. Won had attacked both Cliff and Popuri with a knife." I explained.

Harris and the Mayor were both listening intently, wide-eyed.

"How badly did he hurt Cliff and Popuri?" asked Harris.

"Cliff just has a few slashes on his arm, it's not that bad. I bandaged Cliff up, and he's fine now, but Won got Popuri right across the face, and pretty badly too. Popuri's at the clinic now, getting the cut sorted out," replied my father.

"Right, okay," said Harris, noting all this down, then shaking his head, "Despicable, attacking a woman. Mind you, this whole scenario is despicable in itself. Won, what were your motives for harming Cliff and Popuri?"

"Cliff is a dirty little homo," he spat, "And that pink-haired nuisance got in my way! She attacked me!"

The mayor stood up, looking at Won angrily.

"Won, that's a dreadful reason to hurt somebody! It's a shame that our town is ruined by villainous individuals like you," he seethed.

"Cliff deserved it," Won said, repeating himself.

"Cliff most certainly DID NOT deserve it!" I yelled.

"Calm down! Won, this is truly a despicable hate crime. I'm putting you under arrest for attempted murder on two accounts," he said, standing up, "If you'll excuse me for a minute,"

Harris promptly walked out of the room, in search of something. Won looked defeated, yet angry at the same time. He began to struggle, and the Mayor, my dad and I all held him to the chair, so that he couldn't escape. Harris walked back holding a pair of handcuffs, and attached them to Won.

"You're going to prison, where you will be interrogated further," said Harris, taking Won out of the room.

"This has certainly been... eventful," said the Mayor, wiping his brow tiredly.

"At least we know who the culprit of the attacks is, and Won won't be able to hurt anyone any more!" I said, pumping my fist in the air to emphasise my point.

"Ann, I think we should get back to the inn now," said my dad, chuckling at my optimism.

"Okay then, I hope tomorrow is a better day for all of us!" said the Mayor, nodding, and waving us off as we left the house.

"It certainly will be!" I said, clapping my hands.

"Why is that, Ann?" said my dad, smiling at me.

"There will be no more worries about Won hurting anyone, Cliff's secret is out to his closest friends, and there will be no more animosity between Gray and Popuri," I explained, looking forwards to tomorrow, "Gray, Popuri, Cliff and I could all get together tomorrow night, after Gray gets home from work!"

"That's a great idea," said my dad, nodding at me, "Manna is definitely going to spread the gossip about Won around town in no time!"

Oh no! What if she finds out about Cliff's secret?

"Dad, what if Manna finds out about Cliff's secret?" I said, worriedly, "Cliff will have a really hard time then! How would Manna find out about this anyways?"

"Mayor Thomas and Harris are smart enough to leave that one little detail out," my dad explained, "And wouldn't Zack need to know, considering he shares a house with Won?"

"Oh yeah, that never occurred to me. I suppose Zack will start off the gossip chain then," I said, agreeing. We walked on in a comfortable silence, until we reached the inn.

"Ann, should we go and check on Cliff and Gray?" asked my dad, closing the inn doors behind him.

"Yes, I hope they're doing fine," I said, leading the way towards the stairs. We made our way up the stairs, and walked over to Cliff and Gray's room. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, but there was no answer, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside. I pushed the door open, but there was no sign of anybody moving about. Where were they? I looked over to the beds, and the sight brought a smile to my face. Cliff and Gray were in the same bed, and Cliff was snuggled into Gray's chest. Gray had his arms wrapped protectively around Cliff, and his hat had fallen off in his sleep, so his hair was all messed up. Gray's face was nuzzled into Cliff's hair, which was spilling out over his back, and both of them were still wearing the clothes they wore that day.

"Aw, dad, look at that!" I whispered, pointing at them, "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

My dad looked at them for a moment, and smiled, then he whispered back, "Come on Ann, I think we should leave them to it,"

I nodded, and slowly closed the door, but not completely.

"Are you coming downstairs?" asked my dad, glancing back at me.

"I'm going to sort my room out for a bit," I replied, the metaphorical cogs in my brains whirring. I waited till he disappeared downstairs, and walked into my room, pulling open one of the drawers on my bedside table, rummaging through it until I had found what I was looking for.

"Perfect!" I said to myself, walking out of my room and back to Cliff and Gray's. I slowly opened the door, sneaking through the doorway just slightly. I thanked the Goddess that the lights were on in the room, so I didn't need the flash on my camera. I lifted the camera that I was holding, and took a picture of them. Kind of creepy, I know, but I HAD to show this to Popuri! Perhaps we could play matchmaker now, since the equilibrium has been restored! I quickly walked out of the room, closing the door quietly, and walking back into my room, closing the door behind me. I turned the camera back on, and flicked to the image viewing section. I blushed; it really was a cute picture!

"This is one for the mantelpiece," I chuckled quietly to myself, tucking the camera out of view in my drawer.

* * *

**A/N. Review if you have the time! I had the irresitable urge to add Ann's stalker moment at the end xD  
Looking at it now, it kind of reminds me of something I did when I was like, 12 .  
I stalked my crush round a youth hostel on a school trip with a camera, so I could get a picture of him because I thought he was hot.  
Oh, the embarrassment o___O  
Next chapter will probably have some more CliffxGray fluff moments, as well as some AnnxPopurixCliffxGray friendship. There's going to be at least four to six more chapters of the story left, so stay tuned :)**


	11. Cliff 4

**I'm back and I come bearing Chapter 11 :)  
Thank you to my reviewers, you know who you are! (My hands are too tired to name everyone!)  
Also, thank you to franfranlove for the mention in her CliffxGray story, Savior.  
You should read it, it's brilliant :D**

**I know I said the longest chapter was Chapter 9, but this chapter has beaten it by a mile! I had to take a break writing this, because my hands ache so much!**

* * *

As I woke up, I squirmed a little, feeling something warm and soft underneath me. I slowly opened my eyes, curious about this strange warmth. I blushed violently when I realized – it was Gray! I remembered now; we had been snuggled up all night! It was unusual for me to wake up earlier than Gray, considering he has to get up early to go to the blacksmith's. I looked up at Gray's sleeping form, my head resting on his chest. He wasn't wearing his hat, and he had a bed head. I smiled. How cute! We both had our clothes on from the day before, and my hair had come loose from my ponytail. I can't stop staring at Gray's face; he's absolutely gorgeous! I decided I might as well make myself comfortable since Gray wasn't awake yet, so I slowly shuffled upwards, so I was snuggled into his shoulder. Gray started moving, which startled me. What if he thought I was weird for snuggling up to him like this? Then again, he was snuggled up to ME too, so that would be hypocritical. Gray already had one arm wrapped around my waist, but he wrapped the other one around me and pulled me even closer, if that was already even possible. He started stirring, so I shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep, which was rather plausible considering I NEVER woke up before Gray did. I heard Gray gasp softly. He must have noticed the position we had slept in all night. I was disappointed at the loss of his warmth as he shifted out from under me. I suddenly felt something light on my hair, and it began moving. Was Gray stroking my hair?

"Goodbye, Cliff," whispered Gray, his deep, masculine voice sending shivers down my spine. I felt a soft, warm pressure against the corner of my mouth, and Gray's fingers softly brushing my cheeks, before he turned and left the room. As the door shut, I shot up out of the bed, my eyes wide. Gray just kissed me, on the corner of my mouth! I felt absolutely ecstatic, and the mood didn't fade when I decided to go and have a shower, considering I didn't yesterday. I grimaced at that; I can't believe I had forgotten to have a shower, even considering the happenings yesterday! I sang various old songs in the shower, not caring who heard me. I stepped out, continuing my singing, pulling on some clean boxers, and skipping across the room. Suddenly, the door burst open and I stopped, one arm raised in the air and one leg kicking out to the front!

"Cliff, you're a terrible singer," shouted Ann, who was unable to contain her laughter at the sight of me. Ann looked different today – her hair was still the same, but she was wearing her usual yellow shirt and blue shorts.

"Cliff, those Superman boxers are so cute!" said Popuri, giggling. I blushed in embarrassment. This was the worst situation I've ever been caught in. Luckily, neither of them saw the position me and Gray were in last night!

"Hey Cliff, you won't need boxers for what we're doing today!" said Ann. My eyes widened. What exactly was Ann implying?

"Ann, that came out completely wrong!" said Popuri, doubling over with laughter.

"No Cliff, unfortunately for YOU, we're NOT doing anything ... what SHE thought," said Ann, flustered, sending a glare at Popuri. I shook my head and laughed. Over the past few days, I had forgotten how amusing Ann and Popuri could be.

"We're going to the beach!" said Popuri, skipping happily on the spot and clapping her hands.

"The beach? Its fall, isn't it?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it's the FIFTH of fall, Cliff. It's not suddenly going to go freezing after summer!" said Ann, rolling her eyes, "So get your swimming trunks out!"

"I haven't GOT any!" I said.

"Well Cliff, the solution's simple – either go in the boxers you're wearing now, or borrow my dad's Speedos," said Ann, snorting.

"I think I'll stick with these, thanks," I said a little too quickly. I REALLY did not want to think of Doug in Speedos. Ever.

"Come on, let's go right now!" said Ann, waving her hand for me to follow.

"What, now? Don't you and Popuri need to get changed?" I asked, stupidly.

"Cliff, have you not LOOKED at us today? We're both already in our beach outfits!" said Ann, gesturing at Popuri and herself. Popuri was wearing a baby pink tank top and a darker pink sarong.

"I only realized how stupid that sounded after I said it," I explained, following them out the door, being careful to lock it behind me. The recent events have made me more paranoid about home safety.

"Popuri, how's your face doing?" I asked, gesturing to the bandage covering her nose and the left side of her face.

"Oh, it's fine now. It's still rather sore, but Doctor Trent glued it instead of stitched it," explained Popuri. How are your cuts, Cliff?

"My arms do ache a bit, but they're not serious. My side is still stitched up, as he actually stuck the knife in pretty deep," I said, wincing at the memory of it.

"Ouch," said Ann, wincing too. We walked down the street, reaching Rose Square in silence, until I piped up:

"Ann, is Gray coming out with us soon?"

"Well he's obviously gone to work, so he's coming to have a picnic with us on the beach on his lunch hour, and then we'll go back to the inn later," she explained.

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. We reached the steps to the beach, and Ann and Popuri ran down the steps, squealing happily, and I just laughed and shook my head, following after them. Ann swung a bag off her shoulder, and pulled out three beach towels for us to lie on, and some sun cream. Popuri set down the picnic basket, and we all sat down on the beach towels, putting our sun cream on.

"It really feels like summer today!" said Ann, splashing white blobs of sun cream onto her face.

"Too bad Kai isn't here," said Popuri, sighing.

"Don't fret Popuri, he'll be back next summer, I said, patting her back for comfort.

"Cliff's an agony uncle!" she shouted, suddenly cheering up, and tackling me around my waist, being careful not to hurt my side. Ann followed suit, and tackled me too, startling me.

"What's brought on this sudden display of affection?" I asked, coughing.

"No reason, we're just extremely happy today!" said Popuri, grinning.

"So Cliff, how's it going with Gray?" said Ann, smirking at me. I blushed violently for the umpteenth time today.

"U-uh, what do you mean by that?" I asked, stalling.

"You know what we mean Cliff, you told me I could tell Ann," said Popuri.

"Well, its going fine, I guess," I replied.

"Last night looked a little more than fine to me!" said Ann, winking at me. Popuri suddenly jerked, moving away from Ann slightly.

"Woah Ann! Last night?" she said, taking it the wrong way, "Oh yes, I know, LAST NIGHT,"

Popuri looked at Ann, and they both snickered. I was pretty sure they were up to something.

"Ann, did you see me and Gray?" I asked, covering my reddened cheeks.

"You know I did, Cliff, and Goddess, it was the cutest thing I ever did see!" she squealed.

"I really think Gray loves you, Cliff," said Popuri, shuffling closer to me.

"Y-you think so?" I said, getting my hopes up slightly, especially after what happened this morning.

"How did Gray react this morning when he woke up?" asked Ann curiously.

"Uh, well, you've got to promise not to tell Gray this, because he didn't know I was even awake, but he wriggled out from under me, and I'm pretty sure he stroked my hair, and then he k-kissed me, on the corner of my mouth," I explained quietly. Ann and Popuri both squealed loudly. I covered my ears. Were all girls like this?

"I take back what I said before," said Popuri, "He is DEFINITELY into you!"

"You should tell him how you feel!" said Ann, nodding. I shuddered when she said this.

"You know how I am; I'm too shy to make any moves!" I said, horrified at the suggestion. Most of the morning continued like this, and we discussed various things while lying on our beach mats.

"When's Gray coming? I'm getting hungry," whined Popuri, rolling onto her back. At that moment, Gray appeared on the beach steps, and my heart leapt up. Actually, so did I! I sprinted towards Gray, waving happily at him.

"Cliff, what's got you in such a good mood today?" said Gray. I blushed again, at the thought of this morning.

"Uh, Ann, Popuri and I are having lots of fun!" I said, convincingly. Gray smiled and nodded, before saying:

"Cliff, you've got a sunburnt face!"

"O-oh yeah, I must have forgotten to put sun cream on my face!" I said, touching my face, playing along. Gray must have mistaken my blushing for sunburn!

"Cliff, have my hat, it'll protect your face even more," he muttered, lifting his beloved hat off of his head and placing it on mine.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

"Cliff, why aren't you wearing a ponytail today?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I forgot to tie my hair back this morning, after Ann and Popuri's intrusion," I said, glaring at them playfully.

"Cliff's boxers are the best though!" said Ann, pointing at them. Gray looked down, and raised his eyebrows.

"Superman?" he said, chuckling.

"It was either that or Doug's Speedos," I explained.

"Doug ... Speedos ..." said Gray, flinching in disgust. I guess he must have got the same mental images as I did.

"Cliff, your back is sunburnt too!" said Gray, touching my back softly.

"Ouch," I said, wincing. I must have forgotten to put sun cream on my back.

Gray came and sat down on the beach towel with me, and he picked up the sun cream.

"Cliff, I'll put some sun cream on your back," he said, squirting some into his hand. His rough hands massaged the cream into my back, and I sighed happily. Ann and Popuri watched the scene, looking like their dream had just come true. Ann winked at me and gave me thumbs up, at which I rolled my eyes at. All I could focus on right now were Gray's hands. They felt so soothing, and I felt more relaxed than I had done for ages.

"How's that, Cliff?" he asked, peering round at me.

"Thanks, Gray," I said, smiling at him, though inside, I was disappointed that he had stopped.

"It's time for lunch now!" sang Popuri, hunger finally getting the better of her. She brought out the plethora of food that Ann had prepared for our picnic, and placed it all on a towel in the middle of us. We helped ourselves to the food, and listened to Gray complain about his grandfather. When we had finished, there was hardly any food left.

"How did we manage to eat so much food?" asked Popuri, leaning back on her elbow. Gray, Ann and I just looked at her.

"Popuri, YOU ate all the food," said Ann, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah!" said Popuri, laughing.

"It looks like I'd better go back to work now, gramps will kill me!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"You can't go yet," whined Popuri.

"Not until you've given us all a hug!" said Ann, looking at me and wiggling her eyebrows.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed, scooping all three of us up in a bear hug. I was on his left side, and he nuzzled his cheek into mine slightly, while Ann and Popuri were shorter, so they reached his shoulder and his chest respectively. He let go of us all, and wave goodbye, before turning away, leaving me with his hat. As he disappeared from view, Ann whispered:

"Cliff, did you not see that display at lunch then? He really is into you!"

"Ann, you and Popuri have said that at LEAST three times today," I replied.

"But he was giving you a BACK MASSAGE. And he lent you his hat, which he never takes off for anyone! And he was all snuggly with you in that group hug then!" Popuri gushed. I shrugged this off, trying to avoid the subject. We paddled in the sea for a bit, and relaxed on the towels, Popuri pulling out a load of girlie magazines and doing all those "Who is the Perfect Guy for you?" quizzes on me and Ann. It suddenly dawned on me that it was getting rather cold, and I voiced this to Ann and Popuri.

"What time is it, Ann?" Popuri asked.

"Three-fifty," she replied, looking at her watch.

"We have time to go and pick Gray up from work!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on, that's a great idea!" said Popuri, jumping up.

"Not so fast, Popuri, we've got to pack all this away," Ann said, gesturing to our towels and sun cream. She began packing them away, and I became aware of a presence behind me. I whirled round, and came face to face with Won's roommate, Zack. He looked at me nervously for a minute, and said:

"Cliff, I've heard what happened to Won. I'm very sorry that happened to you," he said, looking at my sadly. I looked at him, bewildered. I hadn't spoken to Zack before, so I had no idea what to say.

"It was a terrible thing for him to do," he continued, "If I had known this would have happened, I would never have let Won stay with me,"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Zack," said Popuri, walking up to us and putting her small hand on my shoulder.

"I have to be going now, so goodbye you three," he said, looking relieved.

"Bye Zack," I said quietly.

"I guess we had better be off too," said Ann, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I've never seen Gray working before," I said to nobody in particular.

"Really? I didn't expect you to say that, considering you and Gray are best friends! I've seen him a couple of times, since I live right across from Saibara," replied Popuri, sounding surprised.

"His grandfather's too hard on him," said Ann.

"Yes, he's come home complaining many a time because of Saibara," I said, nodding. I had only ever met Saibara once, when Ann took me around town to meet everybody.

"Here we are!" said Ann, pointing at the blacksmith's ahead. We ran up to the door, and opened it, walking into the shop.

"Ann, Popuri, Cliff?" said Saibara, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to meet Gray, because it's almost closing time," replied Popuri happily. At this, Gray's head shot up in surprise, and he dropped his hammer.

"Cliff!" he shouted, surprised, "I never thought I'd see you here!"

"Well, here I am!" I said, twirling round.

I turned back round to Ann, Popuri and Saibara. Saibara was giving Gray and me rather strange looks, but I dismissed it.

"Are we going?" asked Popuri, opening the door.

"Come on," said Ann, following her.

"Bye, Saibara!" I said quietly, smiling at him. I was rather alarmed when he just glared at me in return. Gray noticed this, and glared black at Saibara.

"The nerve of that old man," he muttered angrily under his breath. I looked at him quizzically, but he said:

"Oh, it's nothing,"

I nodded, deciding not to press further. We walked back to Rose Square, Ann and Popuri walking in front of Gray and I. A cold gust of air blew past us, and I shuffled closer to Gray.

"Ann, Popuri, I'm going to look at the bulletin board for a moment, so you can carry on without me if you want," said Gray, "Cliff, are you staying or going?"

"I'll stay with you, Gray," I said.

"Okay, no problem, we'll wait for you at the inn," said Ann, walking ahead.

"Ah, it's cold!" I exclaimed, shivering now.

"Cliff, it takes common sense to wear a shirt and NOT walk round Mineral Town in a pair of Superman boxers," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Ann and Popuri dragged me out dressed like this right after my shower!" I complained.

"Fair enough," said Gray. My teeth were chattering, and I was rubbing my arms to keep myself warm as Gray looked at the notices on the bulletin board.

"Cliff, come here," he said, wrapping an arm around me to warm me up. I snuggled into him, feeling warmer already.

"Oh, are you two a couple now?" said a high-pitched, inquisitive voice behind us. Gray and I looked at each other in horror. Anyone BUT her! We both turned round, making it look worse as it looked like we were in an intimate embrace.

"You two make a lovely couple, how long have you been together? Does anybody know?" said Manna excitedly.

"N-no! We're not a couple at all! Cliff's cold!" said Gray, looking rather scared.

"Okay," said Manna, looking very unconvinced.

"We have to be going now," I said, trying to get away from the situation.

"Okay, bye!" she said, waving at us. We rushed away as fast as we could, panting.

"The whole town is going to know that we're apparently together now," said Gray.

"What are people going to say?" I exclaimed worriedly.

"Cliff, don't worry. It doesn't matter as long as we both know the truth," said Gray.

"What is the truth?" I said, feeling rather stupid. Why did I just say that?

"The truth doesn't matter Cliff, as long as we both have each other," he said, stepping closer to me, and looking me in eye. He blushed, leaning closer to me. My heart started beating faster. Why were we so close?

"G-Gray," I stuttered, leaning even closer, our noses touching. I looked at him, and he slid his eyes shut. Was he going to kiss me? I tilted my head slightly to the right, and our noses brushed past each other. Goddess, his lips were almost touching mine, just a millimetre to go! Gray took the initiative, and softly pressed his slightly rough lips against mine. My eyes widened. Here I was, stood in the middle of Mineral Town, kissing my best, MALE friend who I had been in love with since forever! Emotion overwhelmed me, and I closed my eyes, kissing him back softly. We broke apart, looking at each other, before we leaned in and brushed our lips against each other again. Gray began pressing lots of light, feathery kisses to my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Gray brought his hand up to my cheek, stroking it lovingly. We pulled apart again, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I never want this to end," I murmured into his neck. He chuckled softly into my ear, and stroked my bare back gently.

"We should be getting back to the inn now," he said, pulling away, as we walked hand-in-hand through Mineral Town.

* * *

**A/N. Finally, we've gotten to the real CliffxGray! I felt like I needed to put in a kiss scene, because all the snuggles and touching was getting too repetitive, in my opinion. Please review and tell me what you thought, if you have the time :D**


	12. Gray 4

**I AM SORRY D:  
I have not updated this story in months and months, and I really apologize for that! I've had exams and my last one is on Wednesday, so I haven't had a lot of spare time. Also, I knew what was going to happen in this/future chapters, but I had no idea exactly how to write it down, until today. Sorry if I have disappointed you with my lack of updates. I hope this chapter is up to your standards, and if you wish to leave a review, you may do :)**

* * *

As I walked along the streets of Mineral Town, my hand clasped in Cliff's, I could hardly believe that I had plucked up the courage to kiss him like that. I glanced to my right, looking at Cliff. He looked up at me, giving me a shy, nervous smile, which I returned.

"Gray, are we going to tell anyone about..." said Cliff nervously, trailing off.

"Well we have no choice, after all, Manna knows!" I said, shrugging, trying not to show that I was nervous as well.

"In a way, I guess we have to thank Manna!" said Cliff, smiling.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well if she hadn't have come up to us and made that comment, none of this would've happened!" Cliff explained.

"Wow, I guess you're right, it is thanks to Manna!" I said, chuckling.

"B-but, what will the folks of Mineral Town say? I don't want everyone to hate you because you're with me," sighed Cliff, looking down.

"Cliff, do you really think I care about what people have to say? You're much more important to me than most of the people here," I said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. We approached the inn now, and I heard Cliff's breathing hitch slightly.

"Cliff, let's just do this, Manna will have told half the town by now," I said, stroking his soft hand with my thumb. We stopped outside the inn doors, hearing the loud talking and laughter from inside. Just before we opened the doors, I pressed my lips to his forehead, and stroked his face gently, before I turned and pushed the door open. When the doors opened, the inn fell silent, and I felt Cliff shuffle closer to me out of discomfort as the townspeople looked at us. I noticed Ann, who was shuffling about behind the bar look at us, and then her eyes fell to our hands. She looked me in the eye, winked, and gave us a thumbs up, making me smile. We walked up towards the bar, but we were stopped halfway there when Manna called out,

"See Duke, I told you they were together!" causing Cliff to jump slightly. Manna smiled brightly at us, which I saw Cliff return slightly, but Duke gave us a haughty look, to which I narrowed my eyes at, causing him to turn around quickly. As we walked further up towards Ann and Doug, I heard the conversation start up again slowly, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I seated myself on a chair in front of Ann and Doug, Cliff huddling next to me.

"Congratulations, Gray and Cliff," said Doug, smiling at us, "Do you want a drink?"

"Uh, no thanks, not at the moment Doug, I kind of ... need to change," said Cliff, signalling to himself and his boxers.

Doug laughed loudly, nodding at us.

"Gray, Cliff, upstairs, details, NOW!" said Ann, hurriedly, placing the glass she was cleaning off to the side. Doug rolled his eyes as we all made our way upstairs to the room that Cliff and I shared.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Ann excitedly, as we escaped from the noisy bar.

"Well, it was kind of because of Manna..." Cliff began.

"Manna? MANNA got you two together before Popuri and I could?" Ann shouted, surprised. Ann and Popuri were conspiring to get us together?

"Uh, Ann, you and Popuri?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that! Well, our plan that was never actually made is out of the bag now!" said Ann, smiling cheekily at us.

"Well, anyways, Cliff was cold, so I ... shared my body warmth with him," I muttered, blushing.

"Then Manna came and asked us if we were a couple, and we denied it, but I guess she didn't believe us," Cliff piped up, "Then the next thing we knew, we were kissing!"

"Um, way to put it Cliff!" I said, feeling myself go even redder, if that was possible.

"That is so cute, and I thought we'd all be about fifty by the time you two got together!" squealed Ann, uncharacteristically girlishly.

"Ann, you're turning into a squealing teenage girl," I said, smirking when she scowled at me.

"You shut up!" she said, shoving us through the door to our room, slamming it behind her.

"Were people discussing it before we got here?" asked Cliff, rummaging around in his drawers, looking for his clothes.

"Oh yeah, Manna practically burst in, singing it as loud as she possibly could!" exclaimed Ann, throwing herself backwards onto the sofa.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I muttered, rolling my eyes and seating myself next to Ann. Cliff fumbled with his top as he put it on, and I almost felt like commenting on how he shouldn't wear a top, but I decided against it.

"Did anyone say anything bad?" Cliff asked, glancing at Ann as he said this.

"Not really, Duke looked a bit sour, but nobody has said anything much so far," Ann replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look that Duke was giving us!" Cliff exclaimed.

"Oh, just ignore him," Ann said, waving her hand dismissively. Cliff finished dressing and walked over to Ann and I. I grabbed him round the waist and pulled him into my lap, nuzzling his soft brown hair. Cliff blushed slightly and smiled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his head on my neck. I glanced sideways at Ann, and she looked as if she was restraining a squeal, which made me want to chuckle. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a flash of pink ruined the tender moment as it flung itself on the sofa in between Ann and Cliff and I.

"CLIFF AND GRAY! I heard what happened!" squealed the flash of pink, which went by the name of Popuri.

"Yeah, so has the whole of Mineral Town by now," I grumbled, resting my head against Cliff's.

"It's the talk of the town! I'm so happy you two are together, finally!" said Popuri, clapping her hands excitedly, "How did it happen?"

Cliff and I recounted the story to her, and the four of us stayed on the sofa for another half an hour or so, mainly discussing mine and Cliff's new-found relationship, making us blush on several occasions.

"Well," said Ann, slapping her hands against her knees, "I guess we'd better get back downstairs now, Dad will be wondering what has happened to me,"

"Are you two coming?" asked Popuri, standing up, Ann following suit.

"We'll be down in a minute," I replied, nodding at them to go on ahead.

"Ooh, Gray, you know what happened last time we went ahead, so I wonder what will happen this time!" said Popuri, wiggling her eyebrows at us, causing Ann to groan.

"Popuri, enough with the innuendos for today, COME ON," said Ann, dragging Popuri away from us.

"The innuendos?" I asked Cliff, puzzled.

"You really shouldn't ask," said Cliff, laughing softly and rolling his eyes at the door which Ann and Popuri just exited. I smiled, and lifted Cliff's chin up gently, looking into his eyes. I was taken aback at how adorable Cliff really is, and I pressed my lips to his, stroking his hair which was still loose. Cliff pressed his soft lips back to mine, bringing his hands up to my hair, playing with the back of it gently. I gently slid the tip of my tongue out, lapping at Cliff's bottom lip, and he parted his lips slightly, allowing my tongue to venture into his mouth. I felt his face heat up as the tips of our tongues gently touched, sliding over each others softly. We continued kissing slowly and softly, exploring this new sensation. All too soon, Cliff broke away, panting and smiling shyly at me. I rolled my thumb across his lips softly, and kissed his nose, as he slid off my knee, hair slightly ruffled.

"Are we going downstairs now?" I asked, straightening my clothes and pushing myself off the sofa. Cliff was stood near the mirror, brushing his hair. I walked over to him, taking the bobble he was holding out of his hand and gently gathered his hair up into the low ponytail he always wore it in, tying his hair in place with the bobble. Cliff smiled at me in the mirror, and then turned around, kissing my cheek softly before taking my hand, and heading out of the door. I closed the door behind us, leading Cliff to the stairs. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, the inn fell silent for a second, as people looked at us and our joined hands, then carried on their conversations. Cliff and I sat next to Popuri on one of the stools at the bar. Popuri was kicking her legs and talking animatedly to Ann and Doug, who were behind the bar. When she noticed we had seated ourselves next to her, her eyes lit up as she included us in the conversation. I ordered a lager and began drinking it when I felt someone slide on the free stool next to me.

"Hey Gray, so I guess what Manna was saying IS true then," said a loud, female voice. I whirled my head around, and came face to face with the infamous alcoholic of Mineral Town, Karen. She was notorious for being able to drink even Duke under the table.

"Hi Karen," I said, nervously.

"Congratulations, you guys! This is very good news to hear!" she slurred merrily, slapping me on the shoulder. I smiled at her. I guess she was already well on her way to getting drunk tonight, then.

"Hello!" said a male voice from next to Karen, who I noticed was Popuri's brother, Rick, "This is certainly a surprise!"

"Huh, yeah," I grunted, slightly embarrassed. My embarrassment increased as Rick started asking me numerous and rather idiotic questions about my relationship with Cliff, causing Ann, Doug, Karen and Popuri to roll their eyes every so often.

"So how does being gay work?" asked Rick rather dumbly. I had to stifle my laughter at that one. That was the stupidest question he had asked so far.

"RICK! Stop being a DIMWIT!" said Karen, slapping Rick on the back of the head a bit too hard, causing him to catapult into the bar, and smacking his nose with a groan. He lifted his head up, nursing a nosebleed.

"Whoops, I hit him a little too hard!" slurred Karen, snorting with laughter, "Well, I hate to leave this early, but I'd better get him cleaned up!"

Karen and Rick left, Karen stumbling about drunkenly, and Rick groaning in pain.

"Shouldn't Rick normally be the one looking after Karen, not the other way round?" said Cliff, pursing his lips in order to hold back his laughter. I looked at Popuri, who was practically in hysterics laughing at her brother's misfortune.

"Have I ever told you," she wheezed between peals of laughter, "How much I love that Karen?"

"Poor Rick, he's going to have you AND Karen laughing at him for weeks!" said Ann, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. We carried on laughing and joking for a while, until Manna called me and Cliff over to the table she was sharing with Duke. Cliff gave me a nervous look, and we walked over to their table slowly.

"So, congratulations on your relationship!" said Manna excitedly. Duke just looked at us angrily, causing Cliff to shuffle closer to me, once more, out of discomfort. Manna carried on talking to us for a while, or as a matter of fact, talking AT us for a while, not letting us get a word in edgeways. Ann could sense our discomfort, so she made it her job to frequently drop by at the table for whatever reason, so she could keep an eye on Duke.

"So are you enjoying being _fags _then?" slurred Duke angrily, just as Ann was approaching our table.

"DUKE!" shouted Manna, horrified. Ann was carrying a bottle of champagne, and out of anger, she dumped the whole bottle over Duke's head, causing him to turn around angrily.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, GIRL?" bellowed Duke, shaking his fist at Ann angrily.

"I AM NOT GOING TO TOLERATE YOU TALKING TO TWO OF MY CLOSE FRIENDS LIKE THAT, IT IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!" screamed Ann, causing the whole inn to gape at her incredulously.

"Duke, let's go this instant, you're embarrassing yourself and you're embarrassing me with your appalling antics!" snapped Manna, grabbing a soaked Duke by the arm, frogmarching him out of the inn.

"B-BUT SHE THREW CHAMPAGNE..." protested Duke drunkenly.

"I know, and you deserved it," shouted Manna, as they disappeared out of sight.

"THE CHEEK OF THAT MAN!" shouted Ann, causing the villagers to look at her as if she had grown two heads again. Doug walked over to Ann and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ann, calm down! I know Duke was in the wrong, but please don't repeat that again," said Doug calmly, "How about you take the rest of the night off and relax, there's not long left until closing time anyways,"

Ann nodded, still red with anger, as she stomped upstairs loudly, her footsteps echoing throughout the inn.

"Doug, we'll help clean up," volunteered Cliff, standing up and bowing his head.

"Me too!" piped up Popuri from the bar.

"Thank you, you three," said Doug, smiling at us. We set to work cleaning up, and closing up the bar.

Soon enough, we had finished, and waved goodbye to Popuri and the remaining villagers as we closed the inn for the night.

"Thanks for your help boys, I really appreciate it," said Doug, "As a token of my thanks, neither of you have to pay rent for the next month on your room,"

"Oh, Doug, you don't have to do that, we don't mind helping out at all!" said Cliff, flustered.

"It's the least I can do Cliff, after what you two have been through," said Doug, nodding reassuringly.

"Thank you very much," I said, holding my hand out, which Doug shook. He then glanced at the clock, before saying,

"I guess it's time we all headed off to bed for the night," said Doug. We said our goodnights, and headed off upstairs. Cliff and I walked into our room, our hands joined.

"That certainly was an eventful day," said Cliff, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it was, but it was a great day," I said, hugging him.

"I'm really tired, should we be off to bed now?" said Cliff, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Okay, I'm exhausted," I replied. We undressed and got ready for bed, taking turns in having a shower. I climbed into my comfortable bed, patting the spot next to me gently, signalling for Cliff to join me. Cliff crawled into bed next to me, and snuggled into my bare chest.

"Mm, you smell nice," I murmured into his hair. He didn't respond, but he glanced at me, blushing.

"Goodnight, Cliff," I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Night, Gray," Cliff whispered back, pressing his lips into my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! Review if you wish to :)  
I really don't know when I am going to update this next though, because I am pretty busy this week from Wednesday onwards, with my aunt who is coming to live with me this week, and I have a drama show in July, and I am also off to Malta in July/August for my birthday, so bear with me. I will try my best to squeeze in an update if I can.**


End file.
